


Thoughts

by Maladict



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maladict/pseuds/Maladict
Summary: Shizuru's thoughts after saving Natsuki from Nao that first time.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt. Merry Christmas. :)

The world was falling into darkness.

I had known it for several weeks, ever since the strange reports had started coming in and the red naginata appeared in my hands. Once I had learned about my own newborn abilities, it was easy to see it in others, and they were hardly being discreet. 

I watched from the shadows as Natsuki put herself in one dangerous position after another. I researched District 1 as Natsuki followed the red-haired girl and that dragon of hers. My Natsuki had her small dog, and she had me.

She was resting now, still not entirely healed from her altercation with Nao. I’d seen the wounds on her arms close before my eyes, so I wasn’t too worried, but still. She was so innocent, so pure, and all I wanted was for her to come out of this alive. My other, secret wish, rested under the surface like the eight-headed monster I had at my command. I still felt drunk with the sheer power of my new abilities.

The moonlight shone bright through the windows of the vacation house, and Natsuki’s pale skin glowed. I found myself leaning over her, and my hand cupped the soft curve of her cheek. She was so beautiful, and I knew she would never be mine. She didn’t share my sickness, and I envied her for it. In this new world of ageless evils, I faced a dilemma; I could not come out of it alive without killing Natsuki, for she was another Hime and only one could survive to the end. Likewise, I couldn’t let Kiyohime die, for Natsuki’s spirit would surely go with her to the room of the pillars of the dead.

There was only one solution - protect Natsuki until the very end, and then kill myself in the hopes that it would not mean Natsuki’s death as well. The ground rumbled beneath the house and I smiled, feeling the presence of Kiyohime. For once in my life my twisted emotions aided me, allowing me to become a demon far more dangerous than the others. My hand slowly slid down Natsuki’s neck to her collarbone and rested there. Her breathing didn’t alter. Perhaps, before my death, I should just take what was not freely given.

The world was falling into darkness, and I fell with it.


End file.
